Navidad desastroza
by chibi-kitsune chan
Summary: Kuroko canceló la cita que tenía con Kagami para estar con Aomine, ¿será posible? Ni los malos entendidos pueden arruinar esta Navidad. KagaXKuro, mención de Yaoi.


Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke pertenece sólo a su maravilloso creador.

Es mi primer fic en este fandom y escrito de último minuto para celebrar este día. Espero que les guste.

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

NAVIDAD DESASTROZA.

Veinticuatro de Diciembre. Un día para pasarlo con tus seres queridos, amigos o familia. Semanas antes había planeado pasar la noche de Navidad solo en su departamento. No viajaría a Estados Unidos, su padre le había dicho que trabajaría esas fechas así que prefirió quedarse. De cualquier manera estaría sólo. Justo cuando ya tenía planeado simplemente encargar una docena de hamburguesas para esa noche, Kuroko le dijo que sus padres se irían de viaje y que no los acompañaría, supuestamente era un viaje de pareja en el que no quería intervenir.

- Kagami-Kun, si vas a estar solo, y yo voy a estar solo, pasemos esta Navidad juntos-

Cuando Kuroko le sugirió pasar esa Navidad juntos y hacerse compañía, al principio dudó. No es que no quisiera estar con Kuroko, lo que pasaba es que realmente quería estar con él. Tal vez más de lo que era permitido. Honestamente, necesitaba un respiro, estar alejado un tiempo de él o de lo contrario podría hacer algo que podría acabar con esa confianza que había surgido entre ellos, no sólo en la cancha, sino también en la vida diaria.

- como quieras- le respondió.

No pudo negarse, pero cuando vio la apenas imperceptible sonrisa en los labios de Kuroko, supo que se arrepentiría, porque lo que realmente quería era mandar todo eso de la Navidad al carajo y pedirle que se besaran, para ver si así terminaba de una vez con esa sensación que se instalaba en su pecho cada vez que se quedaban solos.

Y ahora estaba ahí, limpiando como loco su departamento para tenerlo listo para esa noche. Por supuesto que había pedido la docena de hamburguesas, más un par para su amigo por si tenía hambre, y su malteada de vainilla. Siempre que salían del entrenamiento comían lo mismo, pero no importaba, quería conservar la tradición; y pensándolo bien, no sabía la comida favorita de Kuroko, sólo que le gustaba la malteada de ese sabor.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, ya era de noche. Habían quedado en su departamento a las ocho y faltaban quince minutos. Los nervios lo invadieron. Sobre todo cuando vio en la esquina de su mesa el regalo sin envolver que le había comprado a Kuroko. Sí, le había comprado algo, nada muy especial, pero cuando vio esas muñequeras en el maniquí del aparador de la tienda de deportes del centro, pensó que se le verían muy bien a su amigo, además, no era muy creativo a la hora de comprar obsequios.

Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que no tendría tiempo de ir a envolver su regalo. Ya estaba pensando dárselo así sin envolver cuando su celular sonó. Era un mensaje de Kuroko.

_-lo siento Kagami-kun, llegaré un poco tarde, espérame por favor-_

Kagami se preguntó qué le habría pasado. Al menos le daría tiempo de ir a envolver su regalo y regresar. Salió de su departamento para buscar alguna tienda donde comprar algún envoltorio o algo similar. El centro estaba lleno de gente. Algunas parejas tomadas de la mano, otros haciendo compras de última hora, y otros simplemente patinando en la pista de hielo que habían improvisado en el lago. Hacía algo de frio así que cerró su chaqueta y acomodó su bufanda.

Finalmente entró en una tienda un poco más despejada y llevó su regalo a una de las encargadas pidiéndole que se lo envolviera. Cuando estuvo listo pagó y se dirigió a la puerta. Estaba por salir cuando una voz conocida lo detuvo. Se giró y vio algo que no le gustó para nada. Aomine y Kuroko estaban en una de las esquinas del lugar. Se acercó un poco más a ellos, casi agazapándose y cuidando que no lo vieran.

- esta es mejor Tetsu, a tí se te ve muy bien- escuchó a Aomine decirle al peliazul mientras le envolvía en el cuello una bufanda del mismo color que sus ojos.

No escuchó lo que le respondió Kuroko porque repentinamente sintió un enfado gigantesco crecer en su interior. Tenía un carácter explosivo, todos lo sabían de sobra, a veces no podía controlarse. Estaba a punto de ir a reclamarle a Kuroko que estuviera en una cita con Aomine cuando tenía un compromiso con él. Pero lo que vió lo detuvo en seco. Aomine revolvía el cabello de Kuroko mientras lo miraba sonriendo, ¡Aomine le sonreía! Y Kuroko, lejos de enfadarse por esa caricia que se le da a los niños, algo que siempre lo enfadaba, se sonrojaba ¡Kuroko se había sonrojado cuando Aomine lo había acariciado!

Kagami apretó los puños estrujando de paso el regalo que llevaba, frunció el ceño a más no poder y dio media vuelta para salir rápidamente de ahí sin importar si chocaba con algo o con alguien.

Caminó entre la multitud de las calles a pasos agigantados, la gente se hacía a un lado para dejarlo pasar y viéndolo como bicho raro. Todo el mundo estaba feliz, y él llevaba una cara de los mil demonios.

Llegó hasta la cancha del parque, semioscura y vacía. Nadie pensaba jugar básquet ball en una noche como esa. Se sentó en una de las gradas. Después de un rato y ya más tranquilo meditó la situación. Desde el principio supo que quedar con Kuroko era una mala idea, pero como un tonto se había ilusionado por pasar una noche especial con él. Pero al parecer su amigo prefería estar con su antigua luz y a él dejarlo plantado. Estaba seguro que un nuevo mensaje de Kuroko le llegaría diciéndole que cancelaba.

Maldita la hora en que había comprado ese regalo para él. Bakagami. De todas maneras Aomine ya le hacía regalos, para qué querría uno suyo.

Aomine, siempre Aomine. No sólo lo fastidiaba en el juego, si no que ahora hasta lo fastidiaba en Navidad.

De repente su celular sonó sobresaltándolo. Miró quién era. Un mensaje de Kuroko. Ahí estaba lo que esperaba. Seguro que cancelaba. No quería mirar, pero al mal tiempo darle prisa. Abrió el mensaje.

_- estoy afuera de tu departamento, llevo un rato tocando, ¿me abres?-_

Estaba en su departamento. ¿y Aomine? Acaso iría a cancelar su compromiso cara a cara. Típico de Kuroko. Le mandó un mensaje de vuelta.

_- no estoy en mi departamento, olvida lo de esta noche, tengo otro compromiso, nos vemos después-_

Cerró el celular de un golpe después de enviar el mensaje y apagarlo. Si Kuroko quería cancelar, él lo haría primero. No quería verle la cara.

Cuando Kuroko recibió el mensaje se le quedó mirando un rato como si no lo comprendiera. Kagami le había cancelado así sin más explicaciones. Se preocupó ¿y si le había pasado algo? Marcó su número pero la grabadora decía que estaba apagado.

Había apagado el celular. Se preguntó si sería para que no le llamara. Mentiría si dijera que no se había desilusionado. Con pesar, suspiró y miró la caja que llevaba en las manos, envuelta en papel rojo con un gran moño verde. El regalo para su luz. Había tardado mucho en decidirse y finalmente le había comprado un par de tenis para jugar. No le habían salido nada baratos, gastó todos sus ahorros, así que esperaba que le gustaran. Afortunadamente se había encontrado con Aomine en el centro comercial y le había ayudado a elegirlos. Él y Kagami tenían gustos muy similares así que fue de gran ayuda. A cambio tuvo que ayudarle a elegir un regalo para Kise, ganándose una bufanda azul como recompensa de parte del moreno. Se había retrasado y por eso le había mandado un mensaje a Kagami para avisarle. No pensó que hubiera problema.

Un poco triste decidió volver a su casa. Siempre sí estaría solo en Navidad. Le había ilusionado mucho la idea de pasar esa noche con el pelirrojo, tanto, que ahora que se había cancelado se sentía miserable, casi como si hubiera perdido un partido de básquet.

Pasó por la cancha del parque. Si hubiera llevado su balón se pondría a jugar. Eso siempre lo animaba. Escuchó un ruido, como algo caer y se extrañó. A esa hora y ese día nadie iba por ahí. Se acercó a la cancha y se sorprendió de ver ahí al pelirrojo. Frunció ligeramente el ceño. ¿le había cancelado por irse a jugar básquet? Se molestó.

Kagami no llevaba balón, pero estaba tan frustrado que no le importó, y el regalo que había comprado para Kuroko ahora le servía para practicar su puntería. Lo arrojaba, encestaba y lo iba a levantar para lanzarlo de nuevo. Necesitaba dejar de pensar en lo bien que Kuroko la estaría pasando con Aomine en ese momento.

Había arrojado nuevamente el regalo encestando limpiamente, cuando escuchó una voz a su lado.

- Kagami-kun, ¿ qué estás haciendo?-

Decir que se asustó es poco. Si hubiera sido gato y arriba hubiera habido un techo, seguro que saltaba hasta quedar colgado de él. Dio un paso hacia un lado y se llevó la mano al pecho.

- ¡pero qué demonios! Ya te he dicho que no te me aparezcas así-

Kuroko simplemente lo observó. Parecía estar bien. No se veía enfermo o algo parecido. Simplemente había cancelado su compromiso porque no quería estar con él. Era más que obvio. Sin expresión en el rostro, se acercó al pelirrojo, puso la caja de regalo que le había comprado en sus manos, y dando media vuelta, comenzó a alejarse. Al menos le dejaría el regalo, al fin y al cabo lo había comprado para él.

- ¡espera! ¡espera!- el pelirrojo lo alcanzó y se paró frente a él -¿qué es esto?-

- tu regalo-

- ¿me compraste un regalo?-

- pues claro, iba a dártelo en tu departamento, pero como cancelaste, pues aquí está-

Kagami no dijo nada. Se le quedó mirando sin comprender

.

- como veo que estás muy ocupado, te dejo-

Kuroko dio un paso para irse pero el cuerpo de Kagami se puso otra vez frente a él sin decir nada.

- está bien, dámelo- Kuroko se lo quitó de las manos – es obvio que si no quieres pasar esta noche conmigo, tampoco querrás un regalo de mi parte-

Pero el pelirrojo se lo arrebató de vuelta.

- ¿quién te dijo que no quiero pasar esta noche contigo?-

- pues tú. Me dijiste que tenías un compromiso, y ahora que veo tu gran compromiso- su mirada se dirigió al extraño paquete deforme que estaba a un poco alejado en el suelo –me doy cuenta que sólo era un pretexto para cancelarme. Si no querías que nos reuniéramos hoy me lo hubieras dicho-

- yo no quería cancelar nada- Kagami levantó la voz, exaltándose como siempre que se sentía agredido – tú eres el que se paseaba con Aomine mientras yo tenía todo listo para que nosotros…- se detuvo dándose cuenta de que estaba hablando de más.

Kuroko abrió los ojos sorprendido – ¿estabas en el centro comercial? ¿qué hacías?-

Kagami no quiso decirle que había llevado su regalo a envolver, mismo que ahora estaba hecho pedazos a mitad de la cancha.

- eso no importa, lo que importa es que te vi muy feliz en tu cita con Aomine- ya a esas alturas quería que Kuroko comenzara a explicar por qué lo había dejado plantado.

- Aomine-kun y yo no teníamos una cita-

- ¿entonces qué era eso que ví? Los dos muy felices comprándose regalos mutuamente-

Kuroko lo veía con la misma calma que siempre.

- no nos comprábamos regalos mutuamente. Le estaba ayudando a elegir uno para Kise-kun-

- sí claro, ¿y esa bufanda que traes no te la dio él? Hasta te sonrojabas mientras te decía no sé qué-

Cuando recordó lo que Aomine le había dicho, volvió a sonrojarse. Eso hizo enfurecer aún más a Kagami.

- ¿Dabes qué? Olvídalo, no tienes que darme explicaciones, me voy-

- no espera Kagami-kun, no te vayas. Aomine-kun y yo estábamos hablando de ti-

El pelirrojo se detuvo en seco. ¿Hablaban de él? Lo miró con sarcasmo.

- ¿De mí? ¿por qué estarían hablando de mí?- no se lo creía.

- pues ehh…- Kuroko dudó. Decirle a su luz lo que Aomine le dijo era prácticamente como declararle sus sentimientos- él sólo me aconsejaba, sobre el mejor regalo para ti-

- ¿y cómo sabe él lo que es mejor para mí?- enojado, cuestionaba a su sombra. Ahora resultaba que hablaban de él a sus espaldas.

Intentó distraerlo y cambiar de tema - Kagami-kun, mejor olvídalo. Pasemos esta noche juntos como lo habíamos planeado-

- pues no- negó enérgicamente el pelirrojo – ahora me dices ¿por qué hablas con ese idiota de mí? Sabes muy bien que somos rivales, no sólo en la cancha, también fuera de ella, y eso es tu culpa-

Kuroko levantó una ceja - ¿mi culpa?-

- por supuesto, gracias a ti es que quiero hacer trizas a ese tipo, siempre que lo ves hay algo entre ustedes, como una conexión o algo, y en la cancha, no dejas de mirarlo y de estar pendiente de todo lo que hace como si… LO QUE SEA, ¡TU LUZ SOY YO Y NO ÉL!-

Mientras hablaba, Kagami iba alzando el tono de su voz, tanto que cuando dijo lo último, prácticamente estaba gritando.

Ya está. Se lo había dicho, lo que llevaba queriendo decirle casi todo el torneo pasado y siempre que iban a ver un juego de Touou o les tocaba jugar contra ellos. Odiaba ver a Kuroko siempre pendiente de lo que Aomine hiciera o dijera.

- Kagami-kun, ¿estás celoso?-

Casi aplasta el regalo que le había dado el peliazul con sus manos.

- ¿bromeas? ¿celoso? Ja! No sé de qué hablas- le dijo sin mirarlo, claramente nervioso.

Kuroko suspiró y sonrió ligeramente.

- Aomine-kun me dijo que esto pasaría, que ha visto como te enfadas cuando estoy cerca de él o le presto atención, y que tarde o temprano me lo reclamarías. Porque estás celoso aunque no quieras reconocerlo-

- ese idiota, qué se cree…- murmuró enojado.

- no necesitas estar celoso, tengo muy claro quién es mi luz ahora, y estoy contento con ella- le dijo sonriendo.

Kagami se sonrojó. Esa sonrisa que muy pocas veces veía, lo desarmó de inmediato.

- entonces ¿no estaban teniendo una cita?-

- claro que no, ya te lo dije, sólo nos ayudábamos mutuamente. Aomine-kun compraba un regalo para Kise-kun, ¿sabes? Ellos ahora están saliendo-

El pelirrojo hizo una mueca incrédula, pero no dijo nada, las palabras de su sombra lo tranquilizaron, como siempre.

- espero que te guste mi regalo- le dijo Kuroko -¿podemos ir a tu departamento ahora?-

- ehh, sí pero…- Kagami vio de reojo el regalo destrozado a mitad de la cancha – yo no te compré nada- mintió.

Kuroko se quedó pensativo. – no importa, puedes darme algo que Aomine-kun me sugirió que te diera yo a ti-

El pelirrojo hizo una mueca. Otra vez Aomine. Pero sólo por no dejar, preguntó qué eras eso que le había sugerido el moreno.

- cierra los ojos- le pidió el más bajo.

Al hacerlo no esperaba sentir los labios húmedos de su sombra contra los suyos, dándole un tímido intento de beso.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos y se hizo para atrás de inmediato. Ambos sonrojados intensamente.

- ¿esto es lo que Aomine te sugirió que me dieras?-

Kuroko asintió mirando hacia abajo.

Kagami puso el regalo que tenía en las manos en el suelo y lo miró – hasta que ese idiota dice algo que me agrada- dijo y sin más lo tomó de los hombros y lo acercó a él, para darle un beso más profundo que tomó a Kuroko por sorpresa.

Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar sonreír a mitad del beso. Les gustaba la sensación de sus labios húmedos moviéndose a un ritmo sincronizado y pausado, disfrutando de cada movimiento y la sensación que les producía. Al parecer, sus movimientos no sólo se sincronizaban en la cancha.

Cuando se separaron se miraron sin saber qué decir, más sonrojados que nunca.

Kagami se rascó una mejilla y miró hacia un lado – entonces…¿te gustó este regalo?-

- mucho- respondió Kuroko dejando al pelirrojo satisfecho - ¿ya podemos ir a tu departamento?- comenzaba a hacer más frío.

Kagami asintió porque él no tenía frío, pero su estómago ya protestaba por hambre, y el recuerdo de las hamburguesas que había ordenado no ayudaba. Iban a irse pero reparó en el regalo destrozado.

- espera- le pidió a Kuroko y fue a recogerlo.

- ¿qué es eso?-

- no es nada- Kagami escondió la caja rota detrás de su cuerpo, lo que aumentó más la curiosidad de su sombra.

- ¿es un regalo?- había alcanzado a ver lo que parecía había sido un moño en sus buenos tiempos - ¿es para mí?- preguntó ilusionado.

- ya te he dado uno, no puedes recibir dos de la misma persona-

Kuroko lo miró serio – sí se puede, lo quiero-

Kagami resignado, se lo mostró – es un desastre, mejor te compraré otro-

Tenía razón, la envoltura y la caja eran un desastre, esperaba que las muñequeras estuvieran intactas.

Kuroko lo tomó rápidamente y terminó de romper la envoltura. Miró con satisfacción sus nuevas muñequeras, negras con una franja azul en la orilla. Se las colocó aunque no fuera a jugar y lo miró mostrándole cómo le quedaban.

- son perfectas, gracias- le dijo a su luz. Esperaba que los tenis que le había comprado le gustaran también.

Kagami no le dijo nada, pero sonrió para sí mismo. Tomó su regalo del suelo y comenzaron a caminar hacia el departamento. Llevaba el regalo que le había dado Kuroko bajo el brazo. Se preguntó qué sería, pues pesaba un poco. Lo que fuera seguro que le gustaría. Como en ese momento también le gustaba la sensación del calor de su mano entrelazada con la de Kuroko. En algún momento habían rozado sus manos y éstas como dos imanes se habían unido. Ninguno intentó separarse.

Ya cuando se alejaban sólo se escuchó decir a Kuroko – espera, ¿estabas utilizando mi regalo como si fuera balón de básquet ball?-

Fin.

Gracias por leer y a los que quieran dejarme reviews.

FELIZ NAVIDAD!


End file.
